Wir sind uns so ähnlich: Du & ich
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Übersetzung von We are so alike.You and me. von mcgonagallsbiscuits. Was geschieht nach einem Sommer, in dem sich Draco und Harry durch Briefe näher kommen? DxH, Slash, Lime, Shortstory


Halloho. ::wink::

Da bin ich mal wieder mit einer **neuen Shortstory**. Allerdings ist sie nicht mir. Ich hab sie nur übersetzt. Das **Original** gehört **_mcgonagalls-biscuits _**(userid 483178). Ich kann euch ihre Stories nur empfehlen, sie sind süß. ::nick::

Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß hierbei. War doch ein bisschen Arbeit, also schreibt mir vielleicht ne klitzekleine Review, ja? ::smile::

Grüßlis, bis demnächst, LeakyC

. . .

. .

.

* * *

. 

. .

. . .

**Wir sind uns so ähnlich. Du & ich.**

. . .

_Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, er würde kommen._, dachte der blonde Slytherin selbstgefällig, als er unter seinem Lieblingsbaum am See stand und zusah, wie die dunkle Gestalt aus der Ferne schrecklich langsam auf ihn zukam.

_Verdammt!_ Da war wieder dieses Gefühl. Nervosität? Schmetterlinge? _Warum?_

Er nahm einen langen, beruhigen Zug an seiner Zigarette.

Als die Gestalt näher kam, konnte der Blonde einzelne Details erkennen. Die Entschlossenheit im Gang, die Art, wie sich sein Umhang im kühlen Septemberwind um ihn legte, seine Größe, die sich - sogar auf diese Distanz offensichtlich - über den Sommer entwickelt hatte. Sein unordentliches, kohlrabenschwarzes Haar, genauso leicht vom Winde verweht, war länger, und sein Gesicht und seine Statur waren nicht mehr die eines unreifen Teenagers, sondern die eines jungen Mannes. Als die Person bis auf ein paar Meter an ihn heran war, zog er wiederholt an seiner Zigarette.

„Was sind wir rebellisch, Malfoy?", kritisierte die Gestalt, wenn auch nicht mit wirklicher Feinseligkeit, als sie dann neben ihm stand.

_Sag jetzt nichts Dummes._, dachte Draco schnell. „Es gibt keine Verbote darüber.", antwortete er auf seine gewohnt bissigen Weise.

„Trotzdem, seit wann übernimmst du Muggel-Angewohnheiten?", fragte der andere, stellte sich neben den Blonden und lehnte sich an den Baum.

„Seit sie Vater eingesperrt und mich und Mutter zwangen, uns zu verstecken.", erklärte er, sein Gesicht emotionslos, als er einen neuen Zug an seiner Zigarette nahm, bevor er sie dem anderen Jungen anbot.

Zu seiner Überraschung nahm dieser an und er wartete darauf, dass der andere nach seiner ersten Zigarette hustete und spuckte. Nichts geschah, obwohl der andere Junge einen langen, ruhigen Zug nahm und sie zurückgab.

„Guck nicht so überrascht." Ein schiefes Lächeln flog über die Lippen des Jungen.

„Wohl doch nicht Mr Ich-tu-nichts-Falsches, hm, Potter?"

„War ich nie. Ich lasse mich nur nicht gerne erwischen."

Harry bekämpfte den Drang, laut zu lachen, als er Dracos überraschtes Gesicht sah, als er die Zigarette annahm, und über sein weiteres Erstaunen, als er nicht daran erstickte. Harry wusste, dass er es erwartet hatte; er wusste, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

Minuten vergingen in völliger Stille, während sie die Zigarette hin und wieder zurück gaben. Beide Jungen dachten über die Geschehen des Sommers nach.

Harry betrachtete den Blonden genau. Er war so abgemagert, was keineswegs überraschend war, nach seinem Sommer. Sein blondes Haar war wie reine, gesponnene Seide; nicht eine einzige Strähne lag an der falschen Stelle, trotz des Windes. Seine makellose Haut und die Haare zeigten nicht im Geringsten, dass er gerade den schlimmsten Sommer seines Lebens hinter sich hatte. Nicht, dass einer der vorigen gut gewesen wären... Seine Haut war wie Alabaster und seine Augen glichen nichts, was Harry jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Wenn Draco er selbst war, waren sie leuchtend silbergrau, das Licht reflektierend, das sie mit einer Energie traf, die über all um sie herum Gefühlen freisetzten. Der größte Teil allerdings war trüb wie dunkle, stürmische Regenwolken, wenn er sich von denen, die er _Freunde_ nannte, verbarg. Harry konnte trotz allem durch den Regen und in die Seele sehen, die die leuchtenden, silbernen Funken zurückhielten, die an die Oberfläche wollten. Harry konnte Draco sehen. Sein Wesen, das ihn ausfüllte. Und Harry wusste, dass Draco nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Er wusste, dass Draco und er so viel gemeinsames hatten.

Sie waren sich so ähnlich. Er und Draco.

Draco zog ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette und trat sie dann mit dem Fuß aus. Noch immer standen sie in einer seltsam angenehmen Stille.

.

. . .Flashback. . .

.

„Hab ich nicht ein Glück?", murmelte Harry zu sich, als er von seinem Bett aufstand und das an die Decke Starren aufgab. Er ging zum Fenster, um die Eule hereinzulassen, die ihm seinen ersten Brief dieses Sommers brachte. Seine ersten Brief. _Sie haben gerade mal zehn Tage gebraucht._, dachte er bitter. Er kannte die Eule nicht, die nun wieder davonflog, nachdem er den Brief von ihrem Bein genommen hatte. Die Handschrift kannte er genauso wenig.

.

_Harry,_

_ich denke, du hast das mit Vater gehört. Er ist, wo er hingehört - in Azkaban. Mutter und ich verstecken uns und ich gehe ein großes Risiko ein, indem ich dir diesen Brief schicke, also bitte, lass ihn und seinen Inhalt nicht unbeachtet. Zu deiner Beruhigung, ich habe es nicht getan und ich werde mich 'ihnen' auch nicht anschließen. Ich habe es nicht getan und ich werde es nur aus einem Grund nicht tun - wegen dir. Du kannst nicht an den Erwartungen der Zauberwelt sterben. Es mag dir seltsam vorkommen, dass du ausgerechnet von mir einen Brief bekommst, aber ich kann dir versichern, ich schreibe dir mit den besten Absichten und ohne Hintergedanken. Ich brauche deine Hilfe und als Gegenleistung sollst du meine ewige Dankbarkeit und Hilfe - wann immer du sie brauchst - erhalten. Ich flehe dich um Hilfe an. Ja, 'ich' flehe 'dich' um Hilfe an._

_Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, wer ich bin._

_._

Harry las und las diesen Brief tausend Mal. Es gab nur eine Person, von der er stammen könnte, doch das war einfach nicht möglich. Oder?

Seine Antwort war einfach und vorsichtig formuliert.

.

_Nein, ich hatte nichts davon gehört, aber ich sollte nicht vorgeben, dass mich diese Neuigkeiten traurig stimmen. Ich bin allerdings überrascht, diese Neuigkeiten von dir zu erfahren. 'Mit den besten Absichten' und 'ohne Hintergedanken' sind Phrasen, die, auch wenn sie gut gemeint sind, in mir noch kein Vertrauen schaffen. Mit allem gebührlichen Respekt, ich habe keinerlei Beweis, dass du wirklich bist, wer du vorgibst zu sein, oder ob du nicht schon auf die andere Seite gewechselt bist. Ich nehme einmal an, dass dieser Briefwechsel mehr Bedeutung hat, als unnutzen Klatsch zu verbreiten. Was genau willst du, und warum gerade meine Hilfe?_

_H.P._

.

. . .Ende des Flashbacks. . .

.

„Also, was willst du, Malfoy? Ich stehe hier nicht aus Spaß an der Freude."

„Ich wollte herausfinden, wo wir uns jetzt befinden."

Harry suchte sein Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen dafür ab, wie seine Antwort ausfallen sollte.

.

. . .Flashback. . .

_._

_Ich brauche gerade deine Hilfe, weil du der Einzige bist, dem ich vertrauen kann, verrückt, wie es auch klingt. Ich brauche dich, um mich vor mir selbst zu schützen. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich in einem Stück nach Hogwarts zurückkomme, dieses Jahr. Mutter ich wurden getrennt und ich bin allein. Nicht, dass es anders wäre als sonst. Ich war immer allein. _

_Wirst du mir helfen? Ich hoffe, du bist nach diesem Brief ausreichend von meiner Identität überzeugt._

_Das aufprallende Frettchen_

_._

_Okay, also bist du der, der du sagst zu sein. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, was du von mir willst - deine Brief sind irgendwie undurchsichtig. Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann? Warum nimmst du ein so großes Risiko auf dich, nur um mir zu schreiben?_

_._

_Ich bitte dich um einen Waffenstillstand. Ich kann dir mein Wort geben - und nur mein Wort -, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Ich habe niemanden, der mir Befehle erteilen könnte, Vater ist in Azkaban und ich habe kein Dunkles Mal. Was soll ich tun, um mich zu beweisen?_

_._

_Ich will dein Wort, dass du mich nicht betrügen wirst. Ich hoffe, dass das genügen wird._

_._

_Du hast mein Wort und meine ewige Dankbarkeit._

_Danke._

.

Als Harry die letzte Nachricht aufrollte, fiel etwas in seine Hand. Eine kleine Locke platinblonden Haares.

.

. . .Flashback Ende. . .

.

„Wo sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach sein?", fragte Harry. Er hob eine Hand in den Nacken, wo er das unter seinem Unhang versteckt Medaillon hervorfischte.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du hast all das hier initiiert, Malfoy, was willst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Okay, was mich betrifft, bleibe ich beim Vertrauen, bis du es wieder vorziehst, zur Feindschaft überzugehen."

„Nein! Das ist das Letzte, was ich will!" 

„Na dann, was willst du an erster Stelle?"

_Dich_., schrie Dracos Seele, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht.

.

. . .Flashback. . .

_._

_Ich vertraue dir. Trotz aller Ungereimtheiten vertraue ich dir. Du hast eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich._

.

Harrys mysteriöse Antwort hatte ihn wundervoll gewärmt, trotz der eisigen Temperaturen, seiner tauben Finger und blauen Lippen. Er legte sie ganz oben auf den Stapel der Briefe, die er von Harry bekommen hatte. Er hatte nur noch ein Stückchen Pergament und begann seinen eignen Brief zu schreiben, nachdem seine Finger soweit aufgetaut waren, dass er schreiben konnte.

Er war froh, dass er seine beste Feder bei sich hatte, die so verzaubert war, dass ihre Tinte für einige Jahre ausreichen würde. Einen kleinen Stapel Pergament, seine Feder, zwei Schachteln Zigaretten, sein Zauberstab (wenn auch wenig nützlich, wenn jegliche Nutzung sein Versteck preisgeben würde...) und eine kleine Menge Essen waren alles, was er bei sich gehabt hatte, was er bei sich haben durfte.

Er war froh, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, Pergament mitzunehmen, weil er höchstwahrscheinlich verrückt geworden wäre, wenn er nicht mit jemanden hätte sprechen können. Er hatte lange abgewogen, wem er schreiben konnte; er war alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, doch keine der bedachten Personen war auch nur im Geringsten geeignet oder vertrauenswürdig gewesen.

Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, warum sein Verstand schrie, er sollte Harry kontaktieren. _Warum Harry?_, hatte er sich selbst wieder und wieder gefragt. _Weil du ihm vertrauen kannst. Weil er der Einzige ist, der dich verstehen wird._

Sie waren sich so ähnlich, er und Harry.

_._

_Ich wusste, du würdest es verstehen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum ich es wusste, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass du es würdest. Lass mich dich etwas fragen. Gibt es da eine kleine Stimme in deinem Kopf, die dir sagt, dass du mir vertrauen und mich nicht wegschubsen sollst? Ich hasse es, diese Frage stellen zu müssen, dich fragen zu müssen, aber auch nur, weil ich es hasse, von jemandem abhängig zu sein. _

_Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass du mir ein paar Dinge schickst? Um genau zu sein, etwas zu Essen, Pergament, ein paar Streichhölzer und vielleicht einen Schlafanzug? _

_Danke, dass du mich nicht zurückgewiesen hast, denn ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich sicher gestorben. Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass du nicht länger nur noch der Retter der Zauberwelt bist, sondern auch meiner._

_._

Er schickte den Brief los und war erleichtert, als schon am nächsten Tag die Antwort, begleitet von einem Päckchen mit einem verschlossenen Behälter mit Essen, wie Brot, Käse, nahrhaften Zerealien usw., ankam. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry sich einige Gedanken darum gemacht hatte, was er denn schicken sollte.

Der beiliegende Brief lautete:

.

_Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich es verstehe, aber ich glaube, ich beginne, dich zu verstehen. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst, wenn du von der kleinen Stimme sprichst. Sie sagt mir, dass ich dir vertrauen soll, wenn ich auch nicht weiß, warum. Und trotzdem tue ich es. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das Richtige tue. _

_Mit dieser Eule schicke ich dir ein bisschen was zu essen, aber in Kürze wird ein weiteres folgen, indem sich alles befindet, um das du sonst noch gebeten hattest. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass du jemanden findest, auf den dich verlassen kannst. Ich hab mich genauso gefühlt, als ich meinen Paten gefunden habe. Und trotzdem, warum ich?_

_._

. . .Ende des Flashbacks. . .

.

Minutenlang schwiegen sie.

„Du bist echt verblüffend, Malfoy. Den Malfoy, den ich jetzt sehe, ist nicht der, der mir diesen Sommer geschrieben hat, und ich will wissen, warum. Nein, sag nichts, lass mich raten."

Es war weniger eine Vermutung als vielmehr ein Spiegelbild Harrys. „Das Du, das jeder andere sieht, ist eines, das du dir aufgebaut hast, um dein wirkliches Ich vor anderen zu verbergen. Du hast Angst, Malfoy, hast Angst, dass die Leute dich nicht für dein Sein akzeptieren, hast Angst, dass sie herausfinden, dass du nicht so böse bist, wie du tust. Du bist der Eisprinz Slytherins und der Sohn eines Todessers, weil man es von dir erwartet und nichts weiter. Jetzt weißt du nicht, wie du dich verhalten sollst. Wie du dich den Menschen gegenüber generell verhalten sollst. Wie du dich deinen Mitschülern gegenüber verhalten sollst, denn du willst ja nicht, dass sie plötzlich anzweifeln, dass du immer der gewesen bist, der du solange vorgabst zu sein. Und wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten sollst, weil ich dich so gut zu kennen scheine."

Als Harry fertig war, brannten sich seine Augen durch die leuchtenden, silbernen Kiesel in Dracos Seele, sahen alles, was Draco immer vor der Welt verborgen hatte.

_Wie macht er das?_, dachte Draco, unfähig, verständliche Worte zu formen und die überwältigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Wir sind uns so ähnlich. Du und ich.", sagte Harry und änderte seine Position so, dass er auf den See blicken konnte. Er wusste, dass er Draco beunruhigt hatte, aber er konnte nicht anders. So war es nun mal mit Draco, der nicht mehr in der Lage war, Gedanken, Gefühle und Emotionen so zu verstecken, wie er es sollte.

„Stimmt's?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Harry nickte leicht.

.

. . .Flashback. . .

.

„Oh, welch Ironie.", murmelte Draco, als er das zweite Päckchen öffnete und einen dunkelroten Schlafanzug mit dem Gryffindor-Löwen-Emblem auf der Brust vorfand. Trotzdem zog er ihn an, fühlte, wie ihn Wärme durchlief, nicht nur ausgelöst durch den Stoff, sondern durch den schwachen Geruch, der davon ausging. Er roch nach Harry und Draco sehnte sich nach vergangenen Zeiten. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, wieder zu Hause, in Hogwarts, zu sein, bei seinem Feind. Verrückt wie es klang, die zufälligen Zusammentreffen waren das, was er am meisten liebte. Ihre Neckerein war amüsant. Es lag keine wirkliche Feindschaft in ihren Worten, auch wenn es keiner zugeben würde, denn stattdessen gaben sie mit all ihrem Sein vor, einander zu hassen. Er lächelte leicht vor sich hin und begann die Antwort.

_._

_Ha ha. Sehr lustig, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich ihn trotz deines nutzlosen Versuchs zu scherzen trage. Ich weiß alles sehr zu schätzen, doch ich befürchte, du liegst falsch, was meine Abhängigkeit betrifft. Ich bin nicht abhängig von dir, ich brauche nur eine gewisse Zeit deine Hilfe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das alles ändern wir, sobald wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, was man möglicherweise verstehen kann... Was auch immer wir uns gerade schreiben?!_

_._

_Hör auf, es zu leugnen. Ich weiß, dass du mich brauchst und ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass du mich brauchst. Die kleine, nervtötende Stimme erzählt es mir. Warum, wenn du es selbst nicht weißt, schreiben wir uns? Verrat mir mal, warum deine Brief dazu neigen, sich zu widersprechen. In der einen Minute brauchst du mich und in der nächsten tust du es nicht. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mich in erster Linie um meine Hilfe gebeten. Ich denke, du verlierst sie. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wo du bist und dass es dir gut geht. Ich möchte keinen Fall von Wahnsinn in den Händen halten. Und was die Veränderung betrifft... Willst du, dass sich etwas verändert,_ _wenn wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen?_

_._

_Da gebe ich dir Recht, es ist höchstwahrscheinlich so, dass ich verrückt werde. In der einen Minute möchte ich gerettet werden, in der nächsten möchte ich mich zusammenrollen und sterben. Wenn nicht mal ich mich verstehe, wie sollst dann du es tun? Ich fühle mich manchmal wie eine verlorenen Seele und dann weiß ich, dass ich dich brauche. Und dann, manchmal, fühle ich mich gut und ich frage mich, warum, zum Teufel, ich dir schreibe. Ich brauche dich insofern, dass du alles bist, was mich noch bei Verstand erhält und deswegen kann ich nicht aufhören, dich zu brauchen. Und jetzt frage ich mich, warum ich dir alle das erzähle und ob ich es dir wirklich schicken soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich will, dass es sich wieder ändert, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Wahl haben. Wir wissen beide, was man von uns erwartet. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach so weitermachen? Ich brauche dich, denke ich... Das hier zu schreiben, scheint mir Lasten von den Schultern zu nehmen, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass meine Ausschweifungen irgendeinen Sinn macht. Die Kälte muss sich auf mein Gehirn auswirken._

_Ich möchte etwas wissen... Hasst du mich?_

_._

_Ich danke dir... Es war ein interessanter Einblick in deinen wunderbar durcheinandergeworfenen Verstand. Wie du schon sagtest, ich habe wirklich wenig Chance, deine zerstreuten Gedanken zu entwirren, aber ich versuche es (Merlin weiß warum) und bekomme langsam das Wesentliche zusammen. Denke ich. Du brauchst mich, aber ein Teil von dir will das leugnen. Ich versuche noch immer, über die ganze Du-brauchst-mich-Sache hinwegzukommen, mal abgesehen von der Du-hältst-mich-bei-Verstand-Sache. Wir sind in einer so kurzen Zeit von quasi Fremden zu alten Freunden übergegangen. Ich ertappe mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich mich frage, warum wir das alles teilen, aber genauso ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich nicht aufhören kann. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass du mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht hast diesen Sommer, über unsere Gegenübertritte seit dem ersten Jahr. Einige waren ziemlich witzig, nicht? Wenn ich da an die erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express denke, kannst du dich erinnern? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es jetzt wäre, wenn ich dich damals nicht abgewiesen hätte, wenn ich mich nach Slytherin schicken lassen hätte, wie es der Hut wollte. Hast du dich jemals gefragt, wie es wäre, wenn wir von Anfang an Freunde gewesen wären?_

_Und nein, ich hasse dich nicht. Habe ich nie getan. Hasst du mich?_

_._

_Du solltest ein Slytherin werden, ich hab's immer gewusst._

_Ich erinnere mich an alles und ich habe mich fast das Gleich gefragt. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass wir Freunde werden sollten, aber anscheinend hatte es das Schicksal anders geplant._

_Ich war es gewohnt, zu denken, dass ich dich hasse. Es wurde mir eingeprügelt, dass du der 'Feind der anderen Seite' bist und während Teile von mir das glaubten, schrieen andere, dass ich da falsch lag. Ich habe es nur ignoriert._

_._

_._ . .Ende des Flashbacks. . .

.

„Also, wie machen wir von nun an weiter? Es wäre eine Schande, alles zu vergessen, was im Sommer passiert ist.", fragte Harry.

„Vermute ich mal. Glaubst du, es war Schicksal oder glaubst du, wir haben es darauf angelegt?", fragte Draco.

„Ich hab jede andere Regel gebrochen, warum also nicht das Schicksal ärgern?", grinste Harry. Er fühlte sich so wohl bei Draco, dass er keinen Grund dafür sah, seine gewohnten Barrikaden aufzufahren. Er fühlte sich auch bei Ron und Hermine wohl, aber die wollte er vor dem Schmerz schützen, den er mit sich herumtrug. Bei Draco war das anders, sie teilten ähnliche Lasten und brauchten sich nicht verstecken.

„Fühlst du dich seltsam? Mit mir zusammen, meine ich?"

„So wie komisch fühlen, weil wir mit niemandem sonst wir selbst sein können? So wie komisch fühlen, dass man so nah bei seinem Erzfeind steht, ohne abfällige Kommentare abzulassen oder sich zu schlagen oder zu verhexen?"

Und wieder hatte Harry einen wunden Punkt getroffen und Draco fehlten die Worte.

„Manchmal bist du unheimlich, Potter, weißt du das?"

„Schluss mit der _Potter_-Scheiße, Draco." Harry hielt ihm breit grinsend seine Hand hin. „Ich bin Harry, was meinste?"

Draco grinste, nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Du bist seltsam, Harry." Draco liebte es, wie leicht ihm das Wort Harry über seine Zunge ging. Er hatte den Namen oft vor sich hingeflüstert, als er sich noch verstecken musste; es hatte ihm, zusammen mit dem Schlafanzug, gut getan.

„Niemand hat jemals gesagt, dass ich normal bin." Harry grinste noch immer und Draco musste einfach zurücklächeln.

„Wow.", murmelte Harry und sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen erstaunten Ausdruck. „Weißt du, du solltest öfter lächeln, dann könntest du einen Preis gewinnen."

„Oh Gott, das war geschmacklos. Hast du - Stehst du ... auf mich ?" Draco hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Vielleicht, Malfoy, vielleicht.", sagte Harry und lehnte sich zu Draco, legte eine Hand auf den Baumstamm hinter ihm, so dass sie sich gegenüber standen, nur Zentimeter entfernt.

„Soll ich denn?"

Draco zwang seine Augen weg von den Smaragden, die einmal wieder in seinen Kern drangen, einem Ort, den niemals jemand sehen sollte, und nun fühlte es sich an, als ob sein Herz Harry dort haben wollte, dass er jede Faser seines Seins sah, so dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen verborgen lag.

„Ich dachte, wir wären noch bei den Vornamen?"

„Wechsel nicht das Thema, Draco. Ich werde dich noch mal fragen. Die Frage warum ich hierher kam. Was willst du?"

„Ich will..." Oh Gott, das war so schwer. Warum war es so schwer auszusprechen? Es gab nun keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen mehr und manchmal schien es schon, als wären sie ein und dieselbe Person. _Was, wenn er nicht das Gleich fühlt?_, nörgelte eine Stimme, aber dann meinte eine andere: _Du weißt, dass er es tut, also, worauf wartest du? Warum sollte er hier sein, wenn er nicht das Gleich will?_ Da kam wieder dieses Nörgeln: _Aber was genau willst du eigentlich? Du weißt es nicht einmal!_

Er hatte kein Zeit mehr für einen inneren Kampf um den Grund, als seine Augen Harrys wieder trafen und sein Mund sich öffnete, um zu antworten, bevor er gar nicht mehr denken konnte.

„Dich."

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf die Abfuhr, aber stattdessen spürte er, wie sich warme, weiche Lippen gegen seine eignen drückten, und seine Augen flogen auf. Harry lehnte noch immer am Baum, über Draco, der nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war als er, sich aber kleiner fühlte. Es waren nur wenige Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihren Körper, doch als Draco sich bewegte, um Harrys Lippen erneut zu berühren, trafen sich ihre Körper mit drängender Gewalt und Draco wurde an den Baum zurückgedrängt, als sie in einem hungrigen und langersehnten Kuss versanken. Er genoss das Gefühl, wie sich ihre Körper aneinander schmiegten, und als Harrys Finger durch sein Haare wanderten, seine Zunge seinen Mund erforschte, stöhnte Draco tief. Er hatte so lange gewartet und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Draco konnte Harry riechen, den selben Geruch, den er tief von Harrys Schlafanzug in sich aufgenommen hatte, dem Schlafanzug, den er unter einem Kissen versteckte, seit er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Er war nicht der Geruch von Deodorant oder dergleichen, sondern vielmehr der seiner Haare, vielleicht seines Shampoos, seine Seife und seines eigenen Dufts. Minuten später lösten sie ihre geschwollenen rosigen Lippen voneinander und sahen sich an. Vielleicht wurde es trotz allem kein so schlechtes Jahr, dachte Draco, als Harrys Mund sich seinen Weg am unteren Wangenknochen entlang arbeitete, bis hinunter in seinen empfindlichen Nacken. Alle Sorgen, ob sein Vater möglicherweise aus Azkaban entkommen könnte oder ob es seiner Mutter gut ging oder nicht, verließen seinen Kopf und er wusste, dass sein Harry zu ihm stehen und das alles mit ihm durchstehen würde. Ob man es nun Intuition oder eine kleine Stimme nennt, er wusste, dass er und Harry von nun an niemals mehr getrennt werden würden.

Harry erforschte jeden Winkel von Dracos Mund mit seiner Zunge, bevor er Bekanntschaft mit dessen Wange und Hals machte. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, das perfekte platinblonde Haar und die makellose Haut zu berühren, die anziehenden, rosigen Lippen zu küssen, in den Silberseen nach dem Draco zu suchen, von dem er wusste, ihn dort zu finden, und seine ganze, perfekte Gestalt für sich zu beanspruchen. Jetzt wusste er, dass er sein war – und auch immer sein würde.

Es gab einen Brief, den Harry niemals abschickte. Er hatte ihn geschrieben, kurz bevor sie in die Schule zurückkehren sollten. Er hat ihn jedoch behalten.

Darin stand:

.

_Draco,_

_ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir, hier im Warmen. Es scheint, als wäre ein Jahr vergangen, seitdem ich dir dies erzählen wollte. Du warst mein Fels diesen Sommer und dafür werde ich dir immer danken. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre ich zumindest dir wichtig, während jeder andere mich hier allein ließ, wo ich von meinem Onkel geschlagen werde – und sie wissen es –, aber sie spüren noch immer, dass es besser für sie ist, mich den Sommer über aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dem weniger gefährlichen Weg für sie und sie haben Recht. Alles, was ich jemals wollte, war, sie zu beschützen, aber stattdessen habe ich sie einfach durch mich noch weiter in Gefahr gebracht. Du hast dein Leben riskiert, um mir zu schreiben und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich geweint habe, als du sagtest, ich hätte dich davon abgehalten, Selbstmord zu begehen. Du hast es niemals so gesagt, aber ich habe es verstanden. Ich verstand dich viel zu gut und jetzt, glaube ich, könnte ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben._

_Ich will, dass du hier bei mir bist, wo ich dich beschützen kann; ich will dass du mein bist, wie ich dein wäre, wenn du mich darum bitten würdest._

_Dein Harry_

_._

Nach Hause zu gehen, war die grausamste Aufgabe, die Draco jemals erfüllt hatte oder erfüllen würde, aber er hatte es geschafft, noch einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben. Einen Brief, den er niemals abschickte.

Darin stand:

_._

_Harry,_

_du warst mein Retter diesen Sommer; der Gedanke an dich hielt mich bei verstanden und wichtiger noch, am Leben. Du hast meine ewige Dankbarkeit dafür und ich hoffe, wir werden nicht in die Feindseligkeit der vergangenen Jahre zurückfallen, wenn ich zurückkomme. (Falls ich die Reise überlebe.) Wenn ich zurückkehre, wird es gefährlich sein, mich zu kennen, aber ich weiß, dass du es verstehen wirst. Ich weiß, dass du deine Freunde mit diesen fachmännischen Schilden schützen wolltest, ich kann das selbst sehr gut. _

_Ich will dich für mich, Harry Potter. Könntest du mit jemandem wie mir leben? Ich bewundere deine Reinheit und weiß, das sich nichts dergleichen habe. Ich hoffe nur, dass du darüber hinweg sehen kannst, wer ich solange vorgegeben habe zu sein, und siehst, wer ich sein wollte. Dinge sind nie, wie sie zu sein scheinen und ich weiß, du verstehst das._

_Könntest du... Würdest du mein sein? Ich wäre dein, wenn ich dich mir vorstelle, dass du mich bitte würdest._

_Dein Dragon_

_._

„Wir sind uns so ähnlich, du und ich.", sagte Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, als er seine Hand mit Draco verflocht und sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten. Harry holte ein goldenes Medaillon unter seinem Umhang hervor und legte es darauf, damit jeder es sehen konnte.

Draco lächelte, als er ein paar weißblonde Strähnen an den Seiten des Medaillons herausschauen sah. Harry hatte ihn die ganze Zeit an seinem Herzen getragen.

„Wie zwei Hälften eines Ganzen."

Dracos lächelnde, silberene Kiesel trafen Harrys leuchtende Smaragde, als sie mutig das Schloss betraten, in Richtung Große Halle liefen, sich gegenseitig aufmunternd für den bevorstehenden Tumult, sich aber bereit fühlend, sich der Welt zu stellen. Gemeinsam.


End file.
